


Guinea Pig

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Basically Makoto is forced to be a guinea pig, Dildos, Haru is cruel in the beginning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makoto be a blushing mess, Manager Haruka, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Haruka, Sex, Sex Toys, Test Subject Makoto, Top Haruka, bottom makoto, but he makes up for it by being nice and sorta cute, lots of lewd stuff, poor Makoto, so many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto never thought he would be working in a sex shop, but when you need money to pay your bills, he guesses that he has no other choice, if only his manager would stop using him as a guinea pig to test out some of their products.





	1. Coworkers

If you had asked Makoto where he would like to work, he'd definitely say he would never work in a sex shop, but of course with rent due and his desperation on getting some quick cash, that's how Makoto found himself sitting in the office of the sex shop owner.

"Hmm...you seem pretty young kid, you in college?" the owner asked.

"R-recently graduated," Makoto replied.

"Alright...let me ask you this though...do you have experience?" the owner asked.

"W-well um...I have worked at a supermarket for a bit, I usually worked as the cashier or I just stock some of the items, so I guess I'm experienced on those positions," Makoto said.

"Nice, but that's not what I meant," the owner said.

"That's not...then what do..." Makoto then realized what he meant. He started blushing, "O-oh u-um...I-I guess I have um...I mean...you see...I..."

"...You're still a virgin...aren't you?"

Makoto lowered his head in shame. "...Yes...I have dated...but...I never really...gotten to that point...yet," Makoto gulped.

"...I don't know kid...you seem like a nice guy, you're also pretty innocent...I'm not sure if this is the right job for you," the owner sighed.

"P-please...I really need the money, I've tried finding other places, but either they don't have a job opening or if the pay isn't enough, I need this job...I'll do anything, please!" Makoto begged. He felt like crying.

"Alright alright, don't start crumbling down on me kid...alright...I'll hire you...but you better prepare yourself with what will come, we've had many...peculiar customers come by, and I don't want you to be...you know," the owner said.

"Don't worry, I'll stay calm, I've seen many strange customers in the supermarket, so I'm sure I'll manage with...um...these customers," Makoto said.

"Alright...but you may also have to keep in mind with some of your coworkers as well...especially Nanase-san," the owner said.

"I understand, thank you sir," Makoto said.

"Please, call me Goro," Goro grinned, "you'll start tomorrow morning at 8, your job will be given to you by the manager, if you have questions, please ask the manager," Goro said.

"Of course, well thank you again Goro-san," Makoto said.

"See tomorrow kid," Goro said.

"Goodbye!" Makoto said. Makoto stepped out of the office and was about to leave, but he accidentally bumped into someone. "O-oh, I'm sorry," Makoto apologized.

"It's alright," Makoto opened his eyes and was met with beautiful blue eyes. Makoto felt his face getting red, but quickly bowed and left. Makoto felt like an idiot, he just hoped that stranger didn't see him as being weird. Makoto then realized why that mattered since he'll probably never see him again anyways. Makoto sighed and continued walking home, unaware of blue eyes staring at him from behind.

"Oh, Haru, there you are," Goro said as he stepped out of the office.

"...It's rare to see you here Goro-san," Haru said.

"Yeah, well I got a call of someone who wanted to work here," Goro said.

"...Was that him?" Haru asked.

"Yep...poor kid...I would have declined, but the kid was desperate...Haru...make sure you don't give him such a hard time tomorrow," Goro said.

"Don't worry...I won't give him any jobs that are too difficult," Haru said.

"Great, well see you tomorrow Haru," Goro said.

Haru waved goodbye at Goro and walked towards the front desk. "...I won't give him a hard time...but that doesn't mean I won't scare him a bit," Haru said to himself. He picked up a magazine and waited for any customers that would come by.

* * *

Makoto stood there, looking at the building he'll be working from now on. He felt nervous and a bit ashamed of himself. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he quickly entered the store.

"Tachibana-san, good to see you again," Goro greeted.

"Y-yeah," Makoto blushed.

"Well let me show you around the place," Goro said. The two walked towards the back of the room. "This is where we keep some of the extra items, if a customer can't find something they are looking for, make sure you check here," Goro said.

"Of course," Makoto said.

"This is also the break room, so if you need a break, come over here, we have a fridge, table, and...some pleasurable stuff if you need to relieve some stress," Goro chuckled.

"I-I'm good," Makoto squeaked.

"Just kidding kid...well sorta..." Goro said.

"S-sorta? What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm not saying none of my employees can't use any of these items...in fact I kinda encourage it...it usually helps us test out the products...you know?" Goro said.

Makoto didn't know whether to be mortified or shocked, so he decided to stay quiet and blush madly. "I-I see...c-can we move on now?"

"Right right," Goro said as he patted Makoto's back. The two went back to the main store, and Goro simply gestured to everything, since the store wasn't that big in the first place. "Well...there's not much to show, this is the entire store, my office is right there, the break room is here, and the cashier is here," Goro said.

"I see," Makoto said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, just wait for Haru to get here...he usually comes in late, I'd complain about it, but...he's been one of my best employees, which is why I gave him the manager job," Goro said.

"Haru? Is he...Nanase-san? T-the one you warned me about?" Makoto asked.

"That's him," Goro said.

"You said...he um...you know...does something strange?" Makoto said.

"He does...usually towards the other employees...he tends to not like working with others..." Goro said.

"E-eh? Does that mean it's only me and him!?" Makoto asked.

"Yep...you wouldn't believe what he did to this one kid, poor guy, I think his name was...Nitori-san? Yeah...I remember Haru telling the kid that if he didn't finish stacking all the dildo boxes in one minute, then he would get five whips on the butt," Goro said.

"Y-you let him say that!?" Makoto was appalled.

"Like I said...he's one of my best employees...even if he likes terrorizing his coworkers...but I'm sure he'll ease up on you...at least...on your first day," Goro said.

"I...I um...should I be worried?" Makoto asked.

"I don't think so...anyways...good luck...and...you know," Goro said. He patted Makoto on the back one more time and left the store.

Makoto stood there, looking at the door that Goro left through and felt very nervous. He wished Goro could have stayed, he didn't want to deal with Nanase-san on his own. Makoto continued to wait for Nanase-san, when the door opened. Makoto looked over and felt like crying again.

It was the man he met yesterday.

"...You Tachibana Makoto?"

"...Y-yes...and I assume you're...N-Nanase-san?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Nanase Haruka, but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

Makoto felt a bit relieved. He expected Nanase-san, or Haru, to look more...menacing, but Haru had a calm, stoic look, maybe Goro was just messing with him and was lying about Haru.

"W-well...it'll be nice working with you," Makoto said.

"Right...by the way, you better start unpacking the new items we received, or else I'll handcuff you and shove a dildo up your ass," Haru said.

Makoto froze. Never mind, he was terrified of his manager.

Makoto quickly started unpacking the boxes and taking out all the items inside. He felt that he should wash his hands afterwards.

"Now start displaying at least one of these items each on the display window or else I'll gag you with a gag ball," Haru said.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto squeaked. He quickly picked up the items and headed towards the display window.

"Idiot, you put two of the same items there, do you want to be handcuffed?" Haru said, which sounded like a low growl.

"N-no!" Makoto begged.

"Then get it right," Haru warned.

Makoto quickly took out the second item and replaced it with another item. After he was done, he was being told to stack all the items now.

"Do it under two minutes, or else I'll put a shock collar around your neck," Haru said as he sat at the front desk and was looking at the magazine. Even though Haru wasn't looking at him, Makoto still felt intimidated.

"Y-yes," Makoto said he scrambled around and quickly stacked all the items on the shelves. He barely made it, but managed to put everything away in two minutes.

"Alright, now clean the bathroom," Haru said. Makoto waited for the threat that Haru would do if he didn't clean the bathroom, but heard nothing. "What are you standing there for? Go do it already," Haru glared at Makoto.

"R-right, I'll get on it," Makoto said as he went to the supply door and took out the mop and bucket.

"Also, a bit of a heads up, but I'm pretty sure two guys did it in there, and I'm pretty sure it's a complete mess since their voices were...really loud," Haru said. Makoto frozed. He really felt like crying right now. He hesitated, but quickly went inside the bathroom.

* * *

 

Makoto's shift finally ended, and he was at his apartment, with his face in the pillow. He wanted to cry so much right now. He didn't understand why Haru was being so harsh on him, all he was trying to do was do his job, get his pay, pay his rent, and probably find another job that was more...decent. Makoto laid on his side and saw a picture of his family. He misses them, and wishes he could see them. He suddenly remembered his mother's words.

Even when life is hard, don't give up, or else you're only disappointing yourself instead of others.

Those were the words he listened to when he worked in the supermarket. He remembered how he hated his first day. All the customers were being rude, people kept stepping on his feet, he accidentally kept dropping items, and every time there was a sale...he honestly didn't want to remember those days.

The only reason he kept working there for as long as he could was because he remembered those words, and that what got him through the day. Makoto wiped his face and suddenly felt determined. He wasn't going to let Haru boss him around like that, or scare him into quitting, he was going to go back tomorrow and do his job and get through with it all until he finds another job.

"I'm not going to let your words put me down, H-Haru-san...I-I'll show you that I'm here to stay!" Makoto said. He quickly settled down and tried to get some sleep. He was going to prove to Haru that he was no quitter.

* * *

 

"...You're back," Haru said when he saw that Makoto came in.

"Y-yeah, sorry for coming in late, I overslept," Makoto said.

"..." Haru continued to stare at him with a look of amazement, curiosity, and somewhat of interest.

"It's alright Makoto-kun, you did a good job yesterday, and I'm glad you didn't call me saying you wanted to quit, usually...they don't last for two days," Goro said.

"W-well...I'm here to stay...and work as hard as I can," Makoto said.

"I like your enthusiasm kid...though...hope you don't become hard in another way," Goro joked.

"I-I..." Makoto started to blush madly.

"Just messing with you kid," Goro laughed, "Well I'll be taking my leave now, I'll actually be back later tonight, so don't lock up shop just yet," Goro said.

"Yes sir," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said.

"Have fun you two...well...not too much fun," Goro said.

"Just leave already," Haru sighed.

"Alright alright, can't a guy joke once in awhile? Jeez," Goro left, and Makoto walked towards the front desk and stood behind it.

"...I'm surprised you came back," Haru said.

"Y-yeah...w-well...you better get use to seeing me here more often," Makoto said.

"...We'll see about that," Haru said. "Now, you better start stacking those dildos, or else I'll use one of them on you," Haru smirked.

"Alright," Makoto said calmly. He walked over towards the box and started stacking the dildos. Haru stared at him in shock, he slightly pouted, but knew he had more ways to get this new guy crumbling to his knees.

"Makoto, clean the bathroom, and make sure you scrub the corners, there's a lot of dried up cum in there," Haru said.

"Yes Haru," Makoto said as he took the mop and entered the bathroom.

"Makoto, start folding those lingerie, and be careful, I'm pretty sure someone used one of those...and it was a man," Haru said.

"Thanks for worrying about me," Makoto simply smiled.

"Makoto! Um...I need you to put these dick pops on the candy display...or else...you'll...have to try one of them..."

"I think you need to work on that a bit more, Haru," Makoto said.

Haru sighed and was becoming frustrated. The two were in the back to put away the extra lubricants.

"Just put that box over there and make sure you don't drop anything," Haru said.

"Oh? No more threats?" Makoto grinned.

"Shut it," Haru huffed.

"Finally going to stop trying to get to quit?" Makoto asked.

"Don't cocky, I'll break you before you even get your first paycheck," Haru said.

"Yeah, well that's going to be a long time, or you have to step up your game because I'm not leaving," Makoto said.

"We'll see about that," Haru said. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a spider on one of the boxes. He had a feeling that Makoto was the type to be scared from spiders, so Haru quietly grabbed the spider and gently placed it on Makoto's shoulder. "Hey, what's that on your shoulder?"

"Hm?" Makoto looked at his shoulder and his eyes almost bulged out. Makoto screamed and started flailing around.

Haru saw he was going to fall, and tried to catch him. "H-hey!" The two fell, with all the lubricants coming out of the boxes and some of them spilling its content. "Great, now we have to clean this all up," Haru sighed. He sat up and saw his clothes were covered in lubricants. "This is going to be an awkward train ride," Haru sighed as he thought of the possible stares he was probably going to get when he goes home. "Hey, you alright?" Haru asked as he looked at Makoto. He froze.

"A-ah, It's all over my face," Makoto said. All the lubricants were all over his face and hair and one of his eyes were closed. "Gross, it's so warm and gooey, and I think some of it got in my mouth," Makoto said. Haru continued to stare at him, he felt heat from his face and the bottom half of his body.

Haru gulped and quickly stood up. He grabbed one of the towels near the sink and handed it to Makoto. "Clean yourself up," Haru said as he avoided gazing at Makoto.

"Alright, thank you," Makoto said. Makoto started wiping the lubricants off of his face. Haru stayed silent and started walking out of the break room.

"...I'll bring the mop and bucket, let's try to at least save what we can and put them away," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto said. Haru left and came back with the bucket and mops. The two started cleaning silently.

* * *

"I'm back!" Goro said as he entered the store. "Woah, what happened to you two?"

"W-we're sorry, we accidentally spilled some of the...lubricants on the ground a-and...well...you know," Makoto said.

"Jeez, since when were you so clumsy Haru?" Goro asked.

"I wasn't the one that dropped them, it was his fault," Haru said.

"H-hey, if you didn't scare me with that spider, then maybe I wouldn't have dropped them!" Makoto argued.

"Well maybe if you had quit, then you wouldn't have gotten all that lubricants on your face," Haru said. He cursed himself for mentioning that there were lubricants on his face. The memory was still warm in head.

"My...face? Why would you only specify-"

"Look, what happened happened, now if you'll excuse me, but I want to go home and take a long bath," Haru said. He quickly grabbed his bag and jacket and headed out of the door.

"Jeez, wonder what's eating him?" Goro said.

"I don't know," Makoto shrugged.

"Well, good work today Makoto, and...thanks for not leaving," Goro said.

"...No problem," Makoto smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Goro said.

"You too," Makoto said. He left, but with a satisfying smile on his face.

* * *

Haru was sitting in his bathtub for what felt like hours. He tried to erase what he saw that day, but found it hard.

"Idiot, if you just left, then maybe...maybe you wouldn't..." Haru felt warm again when images of Makoto's face covered in lubricants flashed in his mind again. "...Idiot," Haru continued to say. He tried very hard to forget it, but soon his imagination got the best of him. He started imagining Makoto's face being covered in cum, he also imagined him blushing.

 _"Haru-chan..."_ Haru soon started imagining Makoto saying his name. He felt himself growing hard and was contemplating to turn on the cold water, but he couldn't help himself. He lowered his hand on his aching cock and started rubbing it.

"I-idiot....nng....making me...ghh...do this..." Haru panted. He started imagining Makoto laying on his back as he towered over him.

 _"Haru-chan...making me cum until there's nothing left of me,"_ imaginary Makoto said.

"F-fuck!" Haru said. Some of his saliva started coming out of his mouth and he pumped himself faster. He started imagining himself fucking Makoto senselessly until Makoto came all over his stomach.

"Ha...ha...ha....M-Makoto...f-fuck...fuck fuck!" Haru swore as he was about to reach his climax. With one final thrust, he came all over himself and in the water. Haru leaned over the edge of the bathtub and tried to catch his breath. He looked at his hand and saw that there was cum on them.

"....Idiot," Haru simply said as he drained the water and refilled the bathtub. After he was done cleaning himself up, he went to bed. He tried to close his eyes, but images of Makoto continue to come back and he continued feeling warm and unsatisfied. His hands weren't enough, he needed something else. No...he needed someone. Haru thought about what Makoto said. Haru knew it'll be difficult to get Makoto to leave now, so he thought that since Makoto was going to be staying for awhile, he might as well have some fun.

"...See you soon, Makoto," Haru smirked. He turned off his light and couldn't wait to see that tall, brown haired, green eyed man tomorrow.

* * *

 "Good morning...oh...you're here early," Goro said when he spotted Haru at the front desk.

"Yeah, well...I thought I should be here early for once," Haru said.

"Okay, where's Makoto?" Goro asked.

"Still hasn't come yet," Haru said.

"Where could he-"

"I'm here! Sorry for being late, my train arrived late," Makoto said.

"Well, as long as you're here, it's fine," Goro said, "anyways, I've got some new items I want you two to take care of," Goro said.

"New items?" Makoto asked.

"Goro usually goes out and find any new toys that he thinks our store should sell," Haru explained.

"Is that why you're not here often?" Makoto asked.

"Well in order to give our customers diversity, I must do some research, why do you think I encourage my employees to test out the things I bring," Goro said.

"I-I still think that's something employees shouldn't be doing!" Makoto blushed.

"Well I did say it was optional, but it would be nice to know if our new toys do well," Goro laughed.

"I-I guess..." Makoto said, but continued to blush. Haru couldn't help but imagine Makoto blushing as he sucks his cock. Haru suddenly felt warm again, and tried to control his growing erection.

"Well you two, do a good job, and feel free to test out the new toy," Goro laughed.

"T-that won't be happening!" Makoto exclaimed, he sighed and walked behind the front desk.

"..." Haru stayed silent and tried to think over his plan a bit. If he played his cards right, then he'll get this clumsy idiot on his knees, begging to be fucked.

"...You're silent today," Makoto noticed.

"...Well...I realized trying to get you to quit won't be happening anytime sooner, so...I thought I should accept it and...apologize for being mean to you. I'm sorry," Haru said.

"Haru...i-it's alright...I'll admit...it was hard focusing on my work with you saying all those...threats to me...but...I'm glad we can start all over and just be coworkers...maybe even friends," Makoto said.

"Of course...I would love to be friends with you," Haru said.

"R-really? T-that's great, well...please take good care of me," Makoto said.

"Don't worry...I will," Haru said.

Makoto was a bit confused by what Haru meant, but simply shrugged it off.

"...Since we're getting along, why don't we get to know each other," Haru suggested.

"Oh, okay...um...what should we talk about?" Makoto asked.

"...I heard you use to work in the supermarket for awhile...how come you don't work there anymore?"

"That was a part time job back in high school, and I guess I had to quit since it was interfering with schoolwork, I do miss it a bit, but...I'm sorta glad I'm not working there anymore," Makoto said.

"Guess working there wasn't fun?" Haru asked.

"Well...working isn't suppose to be fun...but...yeah...it was sorta torture for me," Makoto said.

"...Torture...huh?" Haru said. He just hope his growing erection doesn't show. "...I also heard you dated...but never got to...you know," Haru said.

"O-oh...um...that," Makoto blushed, "well...I have kissed people, but I never found it...comfortable having sex with them..." Makoto said.

"Why's that?"

"...I don't know...I just...it felt strange having them touching me like that...I never felt...ready...to do it...you know? I feel like if I met the right guy, then maybe I'll finally not be a virgin," Makoto said.

"Guy? I guess you're into males?" Haru said.

"I-I've dated a few girls in high school, but when I went to college, I learned I was into guys...w-what about you?"

"Same boat, though I discovered I was into guys when I was in high school," Haru said.

"I see," Makoto said.

"I also discovered that I like being the one to fuck them instead of them fucking me," Haru said. He saw that Makoto started blushing.

"I...see...so you don't like...being the one...receiving...I guess..." Makoto tried to say.

"I don't mind it once in awhile, but I'd rather be the one giving it to them mostly, but as long as I'm getting pleasure, then I don't care," Haru said.

"I see...um...w-what does it...feel like...when you're doing it?" Makoto asked shyly.

"...You want to know?" Haru leaned forward.

"I-I mean...I am a bit curious...that's all..." Makoto blushed.

"...Alright, I'll tell you. When you're doing it...you feel like there's surge of pleasure going through your body, but at the same time...you feel unsatisfied," Haru said. He slowly placed his hand on Makoto's arm. Makoto looked at his hand, but didn't do anything about it.

"A-alright, but why do you feel unsatisfied?" Makoto asked.

Haru leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "It's because they want more of that pleasure inside." He saw that Makoto's ears were red.

"I-I see...anything else?" Makoto asked.

"Well...when you're giving them pleasure, it's always a good idea to start out slow, for instance...rubbing their arm, like this," Haru said. He started rubbing Makoto's arm in slow sensual movement.

"I-I get it...w-what else?" Makoto asked. Haru could tell he was trying his hardest to stand up.

"Next...you should try rubbing them near their private area...that's where most of the pleasure goes anyways," Haru said. He started moving his hand lower, and Makoto was about to stop him, but couldn't find himself to stop him.

"W-what else?" Makoto was almost panting.

"...You kiss them," Haru said as he leaned forward and placed his lips over his. Makoto's eyes were wide, but couldn't find it in himself to stop him. Makoto placed his hands on Haru's shoulder and he also leaned forward into the kiss. Makoto felt Haru's tongue poking at his and he slowly opened his mouth to let Haru's tongue in. Makoto was almost out of breath once his own tongue and Haru's were slipping out of each other's mouths and touching each other. Makoto started to feel warm everywhere, mostly in his groin.

"W-wait...s-should we really be d-doing this? W-what if someone sees?" Makoto panted once he broke the kiss.

"Don't worry, no one comes in during this time anyways," Haru said as he leaned forward once again to capture Makoto's lips.

"S-stop...I still don't want to get caught..." Makoto said.

"...Then let's continue this in the back," Haru whispered.

"...O-okay," Makoto said. The two went to the break room and continued where they left off. Haru started nipping at Makoto's neck and Makoto felt strange in his body. "I-is this how you feel when you're about to do it?" Makoto asked.

"Pretty much," Haru panted. He looked over and saw the box that had the new toy. Haru had an idea. "Take off your pants," Haru ordered.

"...A-alright," Makoto said. He took off his pants and Haru could see his growing erection inside his boxers.

"You're pretty excited, aren't you?" Haru grinned.

"W-whose fault is t-that?" Makoto pouted. Haru couldn't help but think of him as cute.

"I'm going to get the lubricants from the box," Haru said.

"A-alright," Makoto said. Haru went towards one of the boxes and took out the lubricants, he also took out a pair of handcuffs, a cock ring, a ball gag, and the new dildo.

"Alright, close your eyes," Haru ordered. Makoto blushed, but did as he was told. He heard the bottle of the lubricant opening, and felt something cold, yet warm.

"A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You'll get use to it," Haru said. He started thrusting a finger inside of him, and Makoto felt strange, yet in a good way.

"A-ah! T-that's really weird...yet...I...I kinda want more," Makoto panted as his tongue stuck out.

"Good, then don't mind me doing this then," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's hands and handcuffed them. Makoto opened his eyes and saw the handcuffs.

"E-eh? W-what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"...You're a really idiot," Haru said.

"E-eh?"

"Making that face the other day....making me masturbate inside my bathtub...making me having these thoughts about you, I think you need to take some responsibilities for what you do to me," Haru said as he towered over him.

"I-I don't...understand..." Makoto blushed.

"...I'll make it clear...I want to fuck you senselessly until you can't stand for awhile," Haru said. Makoto blushed madly.

"I...did I do something wrong to you?" Makoto squeaked.

"...You made me have these desires for you," Haru stated.

"...I'm sorry?" Makoto tried to apologized.

"Apologized with your body," Haru said. He took the mouth gag and put it in Makoto's mouth. He then took the cock ring and placed it over Makoto's cock.

"Nnng!"

"Quiet, I'll let you cum, but only when I say you can cum," Haru smirked. He took the new toy, which was a vibrator and started licking at it. Makoto stared at him with shocked eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. "Get ready big boy," Haru said. He placed the toy inside of Makoto and Makoto squirmed.

"Mmmnnng!" Makoto twisted his body.

"Calm down, you'll get use to it," Haru whispered. He started kissing him on the cheek then down to his neck. He continued kissing him downwards until he reached his cock. "Looks like you're getting uncomfortable...huh?"

"Mmmm!" Makoto moaned when the vibrator was shoved deeper into him.

"Like I said, you're not going to cum until I say so," Haru said. He started playing with Makoto's nipples and Makoto started to twitch at the sensation. "I see you're really sensitive here huh? I usually like guys that have sensitive nipples," Haru purred.

"Mmmnnnggg!" Makoto could feel some of his cum spilling out of his cock, and he knew he needed to feel some relief soon.

"Don't worry, you'll cum soon, but at least let me have some fun," Haru said. He took out his own cock and positioned himself. Haru then thrust into Makoto and Makoto groaned at the sensation. "Nnng...jeez...you're tighter than I imagined," Haru said.

"Mmmmnnng!" Makoto whined.

"I'll move slowly, don't worry," Haru said. He started thrusting into him slowly, and Makoto continued to feel pain until that pain became pleasurable. "Ha...ha...does it feel good?" Haru asked.

Makoto slowly nodded and started thrusting his hips.

"Good, but if you try to touch your cock in anyways, then I'll have to tie your hands with rope this time," Haru panted.

"Mmmmnnngg..." Makoto groaned. Haru's pace started to increase every minute and Makoto couldn't help but feel pain on his aching cock. He wanted some relief now, but he knew Haru wouldn't let him.

"Nnng...I'm so close...I'll let you cum now," Haru panted as he took off the cock ring and started thrusting Makoto's cock in his hand. The two groaned and moan as the pleasure continued to increase. Haru soon came inside Makoto and Makoto followed afterwards. Haru laid on top of Makoto and was trying to catch his breath. He took off the ball gag and let Makoto speak.

"...T-that was...that was...amazing," Makoto blushed.

"...Yeah...me too..." Haru said.

"...Did you ever felt like that when you were doing it with your old boyfriends?" Makoto asked.

"...No...this was the first time," Haru said.

"...But why...why'd you do that to me?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't know...I just wanted to," Haru asked.

"...I see," Makoto said. The two laid there for what felt like hours, until Haru finally stood up and grabbed one of the towels.

"Here, we better clean ourselves up," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto said. The two cleaned themselves and Makoto grimaced when he saw blood.

"It's alright, that happened to me when I first did it," Haru said.

"I see...hope it's not painful when I do it with my partner," Makoto said. For some reason, that annoyed Haru.

"Right...your future partner...let's just hope you find someone who likes crybabies like you," Haru said.

"T-that's very mean of you Haru-chan!" Makoto said. Haru froze.

"...Haru...chan?"

"Huh? O-oh...s-sorry...I guess my friend kind got me to add -chan to people's names, especially ones that have girly names," Makoto said.

"I see...well...I guess it's not so bad," Haru said.

"...Haru..." Makoto couldn't help but smile. He tried to stand up, but felt pain.

"You might want to be careful, it'll take awhile before you can walk normally," Haru said.

"R-right...thanks," Makoto said.

"Of course, now let's get back out there, we might have some customers," Haru said.

"E-eh? You said you usually don't get customers around this time!" Makoto said.

"I said they don't usually come at this time, but that doesn't mean they don't come at all around this time," Haru said.

"Jeez, I hope no one heard or is here!" Makoto blushed. He ran out and left Haru standing there. Haru looked at the leftover cum and blood on the floor. He knew he would have to clean that up later, but he couldn't help but grin in victory.

* * *

 

"I'm back you two, how was it today?" Goro asked.

"It was pretty slow," Haru said as he put away the magazine he was reading.

"Well that's to be expected, especially during the week," Goro laughed.

"Right, by the way...the new toy is okay, but isn't different from all the other vibrators in this store," Haru said.

"Oh, you tested it out, that unusual, you usually test out the ones that go over your...you know," Goro said.

Haru looked over at Makoto, who was blushing. "...I was in the mood, so I thought I would try it out," Haru said.

"Well, I guess you have one of those days. Anyways, good work you two, see ya tomorrow," Goro said.

Haru and Makoto left the store and were walking towards the train station together.

"...You could have told him you used it on me...you know," Makoto said.

"I know...but I knew you were uncomfortable with him knowing," Haru said.

Makoto pouted, but was grateful. "...Thank you," Makoto said.

"...No problem," Haru said.

"...I kinda now want to make it up to you though," Makoto said.

"...You can make it up to me tomorrow when we do it again," Haru said.

"E-eh? Y-you still want to do it again!?" Makoto squeaked.

"...I like having sex with you Makoto...I'm sorta glad you stayed," Haru said.

Makoto blushed and was looking at the ground. "...I...I also like having sex with you Haru...even though it was my first time," Makoto said.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow, and be prepared during our break," Haru whispered in his ear. Makoto blushed, but simply nodded.

"Y-yes...s-sir," Makoto said.

"Let's see if Goro will bring something new tomorrow," Haru smirked.

Makoto stayed silent and focused his attention on the ground.

"Well...let's go, we heading towards the same station right?" Haru asked.

"R-right, coming," Makoto said. He walked next to Haru and the two walked next to each other.

Both did wondered what it would be like if they held hands at that moment. 


	2. Last Time

Makoto felt extremely uncomfortable that night, he felt hot and bothered. He didn't know when or how, but he found himself on his knees with his pants down as he started fingering himself.

"Nng!" Makoto whined. He has never masturbated before, but what he did with Haru occupied his mind, and he can't help but remember how good it felt when he had sex with Haru.

"Nnng! Ha..Haru!" Makoto groaned when his fingers reached a certain spot. He continued scissoring himself as his other hand started playing with his cock. "F-fuck! fuck!" Makoto groaned.

He came all over his bed.

"..." Makoto started panting and was ashamed of himself. He should not be having thoughts about his coworker like this. He needed to make it clear to Haru and tell him that what they did was a one time thing.

"...Ugh...looks like I'm doing some laundry..." Makoto sighed. He cleaned himself off, put his pants back on, and started taking off the sheets from his bed and headed towards his washing machine.

He really didn't want to face Haru tomorrow.

* * *

"...Good morning Makoto," Haru greeted when he saw the tall man entering the store.

"G-good morning Haruka," Makoto stuttered.

"Haruka? Thought I said you can call me Haru?" Haru said.

"Y-yes, well...I believe we should just treat each other like coworkers...s-so we could...we could..." Makoto didn't know what to say.

"...Ah...I see...you want us to do it while we pretend to be coworkers...never thought you were into role-playing, but I'm always up for anything," Haru said as he started walking towards Makoto.

"N-no! I mean...I just mean we should treat each other as coworkers...no more of...w-what we did the other day...that was a one time thing...and we're never doing it again," Makoto said.

"...Alright...whatever you say," Haru rolled his eyes and went back to reading his magazine behind the counter. Makoto sighed and walked behind the counter himself. The two sat in their chairs, minding their own business. The air felt awkward.

Makoto shifted in his sit and tried his best to not look at Haru, but it was difficult considering every so often Haru would glance at him.

"...You know...we could always do it one more time...just to get it out of the way," Haru said.

"N-no, I said that would be the last time," Makoto blushed.

"I promise, if we do it one more time, it'll be the last time," Haru said.

"...Y-you promise?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...I promise..." Haru said as he walked over towards the tall man and pulled his head closer towards his. "I know you wanted to kiss me the moment you walked in here," Haru whispered in Makoto's ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"...Y-yes," Makoto breathed out.

"Then I'll give you all the kisses you want," Haru said. He started moving forward very slowly, and Makoto could feel the warm breath on his lips. Just a couple more inches and their lips would touch.

Suddenly, the door signaled a customer has arrived and Makoto quickly pulled away, placed his hands on Haru's shoulders, and pushed him away very quickly, but gently.

"A-ah! H-how may I help you?" Makoto blushed. He hoped the customer didn't see him.

"...Makoto?" the customer said.

"...R-rin? W-what are you doing here!?" Makoto asked.

"Um...well...what other reason would I come to a sex shop?" Rin said.

"R-right..." Makoto said.

"Yeah...what are you doing here...you're not really working here are you?" Rin asked.

"Y-yeah...rent is coming soon...and I'm short on cash," Makoto explained.

"Shit man...didn't think it was bad enough for you to actually work in a place like this," Rin said.

"Look who's talking, you're the one coming over here and wanting to buy a dildo," Makoto grinned.

"Okay one, how do you know I came in here wanting to buy dildos? I could easily have come in here to buy one of those candy dicks," Rin said, "and two, at the very least I could have pick somewhere that was a more decent work space."

"Well one, knowing you...you would totally buy a dildo, especially one that is as big and wide a Yamazaki's, not only that, but you hate sweets, and two, at least the pay here is pretty good, so I honestly don't care about decency," Makoto said.

"Whatever floats you boat...but yeah...I would like a dildo that looks exactly like Sousuke's," Rin grinned.

"Um...how exactly would I know what Yamazaki's dick looks like, I'm leaving that to you on finding one that looks like his," Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, I'll look around and see...and hey...you're....friend there has been giving me a dirty look this entire time," Rin said as he gestured towards Haru.

"Huh? O-oh...d-don't mind him...he's just being a spoiled brat right now," Makoto said. Makoto felt a kick at his ankle.

"Alright, well I won't take too long," Rin said. Rin walked around the store, looking at all the dildo types. He finally spotted one that he seemed to be satisfied with. "Oi, Makoto, I'll take this one," Rin said.

"Wow...Yamazaki's...um...thing is really that big?" Makoto blushed.

"You better believe it," Rin grinned.

"Right," Makoto said. He started checking out the item and placed the dildo in a bag and gave it to Rin, with his receipt and change. "See you later Rin, and have fun with that...especially with Yamazaki," Makoto said.

"Yep, see around Makoto...and good luck with that coworker of yours," Rin said. Rin waved goodbye to Makoto and left. Makoto stopped waving back once Rin left, then he turned around and stared at Haru.

"W-what is it?" Makoto sighed.

"...I don't like how friendly you were with him," Haru huffed.

"Of course I would be friendly towards him, he's my best friend," Makoto said.

"I still don't like it," Haru said.

"He has a boyfriend already, you don't have to-" suddenly, the door signaled another customer, when Makoto turned around, he was surprised to see Yamazaki himself.

"Y-yamazaki-kun, it's a surprise to see you here," Makoto said.

"Same here...and you can call me Sousuke, Makoto, we're friends aren't we?" Sousuke smiled.

"Yes, sorry," Makoto said, "what brings you here?"

"Well...I thought I would give Rin a gift," Sousuke said.

"A-a gift?" Makoto said. He decided to stay quiet about Rin entering the store earlier, he assumed the dildo Rin purchased was a gift as well.

"Yeah...got any recommendations?" Sousuke asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-um...well...maybe-"

"Try giving him a cock ring," Haru interrupted.

"A cock ring? You sure? I think preventing him from cumming seems a bit...harsh," Sousuke said.

"Not really, the pleasure and pain combined makes the experience worthwhile...if you're interested, try some handcuffs...he seems to be the type that's into dressing up as a cop," Haru said.

"Hmm...guess I can get that then, thanks" Sousuke said.

"No problem," Haru said. He got a box that had the handcuffs inside, and Makoto noticed it was the brand that every time someone struggled, the handcuffs would become tighter around the wrists.

"U-um..."

"Here's your item, your receipt, and your change, have fun with your boyfriend," Haru said.

"Thanks. See you around Makoto," Sousuke said as he left. Makoto wanted to stop him and exchange those handcuffs with something else, but he was too embarrassed and shock to say anything.

"...You totally gave him that brand on purpose!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What, I'm not wrong he'll get a lot of pleasure from this...he'll also just experience some pain," Haru smirked.

"You're really cruel Haruka," Makoto groaned.

"Oi...don't start groaning until I've made you cum...and it's Haru," Haru said as he flicked Makoto's forehead. Makoto rubbed the spot that Haru flicked him and started to blush.

"W-well...since it seems we're busy now...I think I've proven my point that what we did the other day was a one time thing," Makoto said.

"Suit yourself...but sooner or later...we won't have that many customers...and the mood will come back...and I do have some new products I would like to try out on you," Haru said.

Makoto felt his legs become jelly. "Whatever you say...but it's not like it's going to happen," Makoto blushed.

"We'll see about that," Haru said.

Makoto wasn't looking forward to the rest of his shift.

* * *

Makoto couldn't concentrate on his work since Haru kept saying his threats once more to him, but instead of them being how they were the first time he worked here, they were more sexual and lustful.

"Makoto, clean the bathroom, or else I'm going to fuck you in there, and it'll take even longer for you to clean," Haru said.

"..." Makoto didn't say anything, but quickly entered the bathroom and started cleaning.

"Makoto, make sure you clean the display table, otherwise we'll make it dirtier," Haru said.

"Please stop...and even if we did that, I wouldn't be able to fit on the table without falling off!" Makoto blushed.

"Makoto, start sucking those dildos in your mouth," Haru said.

"That's not even work! You just want me to suck a dildo!" Makoto exclaimed.

It was frustrating for Makoto, all he wanted to do was do his work and not have these sexual threats thrown at him. He was glad when the door signaled another customer.

"Haru-chan! I'm here with Rei-chan!" a blond boy exclaimed.

"I can see that Nagisa, you don't have to shout," Haru sighed when he put down his magazine.

"Yes, it's very rude to shout like that Nagisa," Rei said.

"Aw come one Rei-chan, it's not like anyone is here...oh..." Nagisa finally noticed Makoto standing awkwardly next to the counter. "Or not...I didn't know you have a new coworker Haru-chan! When did he started working?" 

"He's been here for awhile now," Haru said.

"E-eh, so you haven't kicked him out yet! Either you like him or he's really hard to kick out," Nagisa said.

"...You could say it's both," Haru said.

"Amazing, you must have left an impression on Haru here if he's not trying to kick you out anymore," Rei said.

"Y-yeah...you could say that," Makoto said.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Ryuugazaki Rei, and this is Hazuki Nagisa," Rei introduced himself and his friend.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, it's nice to meet you...um...how do you know Haruka here?" Makoto asked.

"We use to go to the same high school together, he was part of our swimming team and is an amazing swimmer!" Nagisa said.

"I see, well um...how did you know he works here?" Makoto asked.

"Oh...well...I was getting a gift for Rei-chan here and well...we met Haru here. It really is a small world after all!" Nagisa said.

"Indeed," Rei sighed.

"Right...so what are you two here for?"

Rei started to blush and started to stutter. "Y-you see um...w-we thought w-we could visit Haruka here and see h-how's he doing...a-and we-"

"We came here to buy some fun toys!" Nagisa grinned.

"Right, what you're looking for this time?" Haru said, ignoring how Rei was extremely red right now.

"Hm...well I would like some dick pops, a candy gag, some lubricants, maybe that chocolate dick over there..."

"Nagisa, maybe you should get the actual toy instead of those candy. We're not in a candy store after all," Rei sighed.

"Yeah, but it'll make the sex sweeter," Nagisa said.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei started blushing madly.

"I'll ring you guys up...oh and I suggest not actually using them when you're doing it, we wouldn't want you guys to get sticky," Haru said.

"Aw, I'll try then," Nagisa pouted.

"You'll try!? I'm not letting you shove that chocolate penis up my butt!" Rei exclaimed.

Nagisa continued to laugh and once Haru finished putting their orders in the bag, they left and said goodbye to Haru and Makoto.

"Jeez...didn't think our friends would come to a place like this...huh?" Makoto asked.

"I guess..." Haru said as he took out a box that had a chocolate dick inside.

"W-why are you playing with that?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't know...thought it would be nice to have some...I heard the chocolate is from Belgium," Haru said.

"I'm not sure you should be eating that..." Makoto said.

"Who says I'm eating this alone?" Haru said.

"I-I'm not going to eat a dick!" Makoto blushed.

"Don't worry, just remember it's chocolate, it'll stop looking like a dick when you start eating it," Haru said.

"I-I'm not sure about that..." Makoto fidgeted.

"...How about this...I been meaning to test this out...but I'm not much of a chocolate eater...so it would be nice if I have someone here to help me eat this...makes the tast of testing easier on me," Haru said.

Makoto stared at Haru and sighed. "Fine...b-but we're only eating it for testing purposes...we're not doing anything else," Makoto said.

"Fine by me," Haru said. Haru started unboxing the chocolate dick and the two headed towards the backroom. They sat at the table and placed the dick in front of them. "Ready?"

"I guess," Makoto said. He leaned forward and started nibbling at the tip of the chocolate dick.

"Jeez...wonder how that feels when you're sucking my dick," Haru said.

"H-Haru! I told you what we did was the only and last time, we're never doing that again," Makoto blushed.

"Fine fine," Haru said as he opened his mouth and took a huge bite out of the chocolate dick. Makoto felt a bit warm from seeing Haru biting the chocolate dick like that. "You're turn."

"R-right..." Makoto decided to take a hesitant big bite of the chocolate, and upon a closer look, it looked like Makoto was taking a dick deep into his throat.

"..."

"H-Haru?" Makoto looked at Haru with a confused look.

"...You know...this thing is pretty big...we should probably eat it at the same time, just to make things faster," Haru said.

"...I-I guess," Makoto said.

"Good," Haru said. The two leaned forward and started taking a bite of the chocolate together. Makoto blushed when he realized how close Haru's mouth was to his. Makoto decided to take small bites in hopes their mouths wouldn't touch, but it has proven to be difficult since Haru kept moving closer and closer towards Makoto. Makoto's eyes widen when he saw Haru starting to lick the chocolate in a very sexual way.

"H-Haru..." Makoto felt very tight in his pants for some reason.

"...Makoto..." Haru leaned forward and soon his lips were on Makoto's. Makoto felt Haru's lips begging to enter his mouth, so as soon as Makoto opened his mouth, Haru shoved his tongue inside. His tongue and Makoto's tongue started playing with each other and Makoto couldn't help but let Haru take the lead. When they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips.

"...O-okay...we can do it...one more time...b-but it's definitely the last time," Makoto said.

"Whatever you say," Haru breathed out. He started taking off his shirt and pants, as Makoto did the same. Haru kissed Makoto on the lips roughly and the two were on the ground.

"A-ah! H-Haru! I-I really m-mean it! T-this is the...nng! T-the last time!" Makoto groaned when Haru started thrusting into him after he lubricated Makoto's hole.

"I know...this will be the l-last...f-fuck...t-time..." Haru said as he continued thrusting into Makoto. Makoto groaned when he felt Haru pumping his cock.

"A-ah! not there! nng! I'm going to cum way too soon!" Makoto gasped.

"F-fuck! you're really squeezing me tight!" Haru panted.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto moaned loudly.

"F-fuck! M-Makoto!" Haru panted. He came deeply inside Makoto, Makoto soon followed after. When Haru came out of Makoto's hole, he saw that some of his cum started leaking out of Makoto.

"A-ah...o-okay...that was t-the last...time..." Makoto panted as his face became red.

"Right...but...we should at least go for another round," Haru suggested.

"...O-okay...one more round...and that's it..." Makoto panted.

Haru nodded and leaned down and started sucking Makoto's limp dick until it became hard. Makoto was glad they flipped the sign before they came in here.


	3. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I last updated this story, but finally we are here at the end. So sit back and enjoy the fic!

What was suppose to end later ended up becoming a thing they do once or twice a week. Three times depending on the weather. Haru didn't agree to these terms at first, but Makoto managed to convince him.

"L-look, we still need to do our job, and honestly we need to cut back on this, my siblings keep asking me why I kept limping every time I visit home," Makoto said.

"Whatever," Haru turned his head in annoyance.

"...I'll let you use all the toys you want on the days we're doing it, you can pick the days, and...I'll suck you cock two times while we're doing it," Makoto said.

"Make that three and we have a deal," Haru said.

"Fine," Makoto sighed. They shook on it.

Even though they only do it once or twice a week, the sex was still amazing. Especially when they do it on days that makes it extra thrilling.

"Mmmnnng...."

"....Let's...take this...in my bathtub," Haru said between kisses.

"E-eh? ...I-I don't think we'll b-both fit in there..." Makoto blushed.

"We'll make it fit," Haru said.

As Makoto predicted, they both couldn't fit, but they somehow still made it work, even though the results of the next day ended up with Makoto have a soar back and not being able to move for a whole day.

"I-I told you it was a bad idea! Now I'm going to have to miss work," Makoto whined.

"Don't worry, I'll stay home and make you feel all better," Haru said.

"...You can't miss work," Makoto said.

"Why not?"

"We're the only employees! Who's going to watch the store!" Makoto exclaimed.

In the end, they called Gorou, and Gorou simply said he'll close the store for the day. That is that.

There were times where when they do it, it can be very humiliating, mostly in Makoto's case. Such example would be the time Makoto and Haru were invited to Nagisa's birthday party.

"Glad you can make it you two!" Nagisa shouted.

"Who are all these people?" Haru asked when he looked around and saw a bunch of strangers.

"Well you know, my friends might have invited their friends, who invited their friends. Guess I should have limited on who you can bring on the invitation, huh?" Nagisa grinned.

"You should have," Haru sighed.

"Well come in you two, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the music! Food and drinks are on that table over there and you can enter any of the room here, especially if you want to do some naughty stuff in someone else's room," Nagisa grinned slyly.

"W-we're not going to be doing such things! Me and Haru are just friends," Makoto said.

"Still? Really? Huh...I would have thought you two would finally be an item...maybe you will at my party! Enjoy!" Nagisa exclaimed as he walked away to the direction of the kitchen.

"Nagisa really is a ball of energy, huh Haru?" Makoto looked at Haru, but instead of a calm and stoic face, he was met with glaring eyes. "E-eh? W-why are you angry? Was it something I said?"

"...Wishy-washy," Haru simply said and started walking off.

"W-wishy...what did I do? Just because you're forcing me to read your mind doesn't mean I'm good at it yet! Haru, don't walk off! What did I do?" Makoto whined.

"Figure it out," Haru said.

Makoto sighed and followed close behind. He still didn't know why Haru was angry, until they found themselves in a bedroom.

"E-eh? Why are we in here...and where are we?" Makoto asked.

"This is Nagisa's guest room," Haru said.

"Guest room huh? I'm surprise no one is occupying it," Makoto chuckled.

"I made sure to lock the door," Haru said as he pulled Makoto and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Nng! H-Haru! W-we shouldn't be doing this in Nagisa's house! That's indecent!" Makoto blushed.

"He said we should enjoy ourselves, and he said it was okay to have fun like this," Haru said.

"I thought he was joking!" Makoto blushed.

"Shut up, or else I'll tie up your cock and start pulling it, and you'll be begging for me to let you cum," Haru said.

"E-eh? A-are you still angry about earlier? I still don't know what I did wrong!" Makoto said.

"Think harder," Haru said as he nip Makoto's neck and Makoto squeaked.

"A-ah! H-Haru..." Makoto whined.

"Shut it and let me just-"

"Haru? You in there?" Nagisa's voice suddenly said.

"Shit..." Haru swore.

"Oh...looks like we won't be able to continue," Makoto was relieved, but at the same time disappointed.

"Who says we're stopping here?" Haru said. He quickly tied up Makoto's hands and feet with some rope he bought and shove a vibrating dildo into his him.

"E-eh! You had that the entire time!" Makoto blushed.

"I'm always prepared when it comes to Nagisa's house parties, now stay quiet or else Nagisa will hear," Haru said as he gently pushed Makoto into the closet and gagged him.

"Mmnng!"

"Quiet, unless you want Nagisa to see you like this," Haru smirked. He closed the door and let Nagisa inside.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Where's Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"He went into the bathroom, someone spilled punch on his clothes and he's trying to clean it before the stain sets in," Haru lied.

Makoto could see them through the slits of the door and hope that Nagisa wouldn't see him. He tried desperately to hold in his moans when he felt the vibrator buzzing inside of him.

"Really? well tell him the best way to get rid of punch stains is to dab it a lot," Nagisa said.

"Right," Haru said. He glanced at the door and Makoto could see he is smirking on the inside. Makoto suddenly saw him holding a remote controller, and Makoto realized what he was doing. With one push of the button, the vibrator inside Makoto went faster, and Makoto was going crazy.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Nagisa asked when he heard something from the closet.

"Don't know, probably a mouse of something," Haru said.

"A mouse! We better catch it, I don't want a mouse to ruin the party," Nagisa said as he started walking towards the closet.

Makoto felt his blood run cold. Why would Haru torture him like this. He knew Haru was secretly a sadist, but this was far too cruel. Makoto closed his eyes and waited for what's to come next.

"Wait," Haru suddenly said. Makoto opened his eyes.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I realized it wasn't coming from the closet, it was coming from the room next door. Someone's probably doing something in there," Haru said.

"You're probably right, these walls are pretty thin, I should probably do something about that," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, guess so," Haru said.

"Well I better get going and see if Rei arrived yet. Oh...and Haru...how do you feel about Mako-chan anyways. It can be a secret between us," Nagisa said.

Haru looked at the shorter man and glanced at the closet. Makoto knew Haru wanted him to listen.

"...I like him. I like a  lot. Maybe more than he thinks," Haru said. Makoto was still.

"Really? Then how come you're not dating yet?" Nagisa asked.

"I thought we were, but I guess he's way to stupid to realize it," Haru said.

Makoto finally knew why Haru was angry at him earlier.

"Well, guess you better tell him properly. There are guys that need to be told straightforward after all. Heck, it took a few days for Rei to realize that me and him were officially dating," Nagisa said.

"Right, thanks for the advice Nagisa," Haru said.

"Anytime, see you later and have fun," Nagisa grinned. Nagisa left, and after a few seconds, Haru walked towards the closet and opened the door. He untied Makoto and stared at him.

"...I'm sorry for not n-noticing your feelings," Makoto said, even though he was still being distracted by the vibrator inside of him.

"...I'm sorry for not being clear. So...what do you say?" Haru asked.

"...I...I would like to be your boyfriend, Haru," Makoto smiled. Haru smiled as well, it was the most beautiful thing Haru has even done towards Makoto. "N-now...if you don't mind, but can you please fuck me till I cum twice?" Makoto said when the vibrator became too much.

"I'll do you better, I'll make you cum until you got nothing left," Haru said as he pulled out the vibrator and took out his cock. He thrust into him harshly.

"A-ah!" Makoto moaned.

"I still think you need to be punished, but I'll go easier on you this time," Haru said into his ear.

"Y-yes," Makoto groaned.

 

The two became almost inseparable. Every time they hang out with their friends, they always sit closely next to each other. Their friends would comment saying they look cute together or they should get a room, but in reality, they don't know what their really doing underneath the tablecloth.

"Huh? Mako-chan? Why's your face so red?" Nagisa asked.

"Are you perhaps sick?" Rei asked.

"Dude, if you're sick then you didn't have to come today, we could have reschedule for you," Rin said.

"N-no, it's just the...s-sun...I've been told I tend to burn easily," Makoto said.

"Really? Then I suggest you apply the proper sunscreen, it'll help you whenever you go outside," Rei said.

"T-thanks for the advice, R-rei," Makoto tried to say, but Haru's hands on his cock was getting too much for him. He leaned forward and whispered something to Haru. "Haru, can you knock it off already? They'll notice," Makoto said.

"No they won't, not as long as you don't make it obvious," Haru smirked.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" Rin asked.

"Is it something lovey dovey like saying 'I love you' secretly towards each other?" Nagisa said.

"E-eh? N-nothing l-like that!" Makoto bit back a groan when Haru continued to pump his cock at a faster rate.

"Now that you mentioned it Nagisa, I've never heard any of you two saying these three words to each other," Rei said.

"They're probably saying it when their in private, heck, I'd die of embarrassment if I said that to Sousuke in public," Rin blushed.

"W-well...I don't think...we've ever said them at all...both me and Haru always thought it wasn't really necessary," Makoto said. He hit the table with his knees when he felt Haru pulled harder.

"Eh? That's not good! A good percentage of good couples must say they love each other, or else there's going to be breakups in your future," Nagisa said.

Haru froze and stopped his movement of his hands. Makoto almost whined at the lack of friction. Haru turned his head and looked at Makoto.

"...Let's say it," Haru said.

"E-eh? N-now?" Makoto blushed.

"Oh, we finally get to see Haru's lovey dovey side!" Nagisa said excitedly.

"Gross, give me a few minutes to look away before you start saying it," Rin said.

"E-eh? W-we're really doing it?" Makoto blushed.

"Yes, you should go first," Haru said.

"Y-you want me to go first?" Makoto blushed even more.

"Say it...or else you'll be stuck like this for awhile," Haru said the last part very lowly. Makoto knew what he meant.

"...I...I love you Haruka," Makoto blushed.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru smiled.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered. Rei clapped for them, and Rin made a gagging gesture.

"...Now please do something about this," Makoto whispered.

"Right," Haru whispered back. "Sorry, but we have to leave now, we got to go back to the store and wait for some new deliveries," Haru said.

"Aw, really? You have to go?" Nagisa pouted.

"Sorry, we have to get back to work, see you guys next week," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's hands, put the money on the table, and quickly left.

They soon found themselves in an closed off alley as Makoto wrapped his legs around Haru and Haru started thrusting into him as he holds onto Makoto.

"A-ah! I-I hope I'm not t-too heavy for you," Makoto said.

"Nng...not at all...n-now shut up and say those words to me," Haru said.

"A-again?" Makoto asked.

"I want you to say it whenever we're doing it and when we're not. We're a couple now after all," Haru huffed.

"Y-yes...I...I love you Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru came into Makoto, with Makoto following afterwards. The two were perfect for each other.

Unfortunately, their happy moments came to an end when a letter arrived for Makoto.

"Haru, did you pick up my mail?" Makoto asked as soon as he stepped out of the shower. He and Haru were spending their day off together, and it was one of those days where they don't feel like doing it and actually acted like a married couple.

"...You're...leaving," Haru said. He was holding a letter that said that Makoto got the job offer at a local bookstore.

"Huh? H-Haru, you shouldn't be reading my mail," Makoto said when he snatched the letter out of Haru's hands.

"...Why are you leaving?" Haru asked.

"...Haru...I did say from the very beginning that I didn't want to work in a sex shop forever...it was only temporary until I find a more decent job," Makoto said.

"...But...I'll won't be able to see you at work anymore," Haru said.

"Yeah...but...we'll still see each other...it's not like we won't see each other at all," Makoto said.

"It's not the same...I...I don't want to work with anyone else...I only want to work with Makoto, I want to see you all the time," Haru said.

"Haru..."

"I don't want to be alone again!" Haru exclaimed.

"...Haruka," Makoto said.

"...It was so lonely...working there on my own...I never realized how lonely it was until you started working here...I...I don't want to be alone...I don't want to work with someone else...I...I want to be with you and only you!" Haru said. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Haru...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Makoto said.

"...Do you even love me?" Haru cried.

"Of course I do, I would never lie about that!" Makoto said.

"...Liar!" Haru shouted. He grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes, and ran out of Makoto's apartment. Makoto didn't realize he was holding back tears of his own until he felt the tears dripping off of his face.

It has been a few weeks, and Makoto has not seen Haru at work at all.

"This is getting serious...Haru doesn't usually miss work this much...Makoto, you know what happened to Haru?" Gorou asked.

"...I don't...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

It wasn't until Haru came back to work on Makoto's last day.

"Haru..."

"...I'm sorry," Haru said.

"No...I'm sorry...I...I should have told you sooner...or at least reminded you...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"...Can we...can we spend the rest of the day holding each other?" Haru asked.

"...If you want," Makoto smiled sadly. The two sat next to each other, hugging each other closely, and not wanting the day to end.

Makoto was now leaving.

"...I'll call you during work if I can...and...we'll see each other after work...right?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, but your hours don't really match with mines," Haru said.

"...I know...but let's try at least," Makoto said.

"Right...I'll try," Haru said. Makoto hesitated, but walked over and kissed Haru on his forehead.

"See you later," Makoto said.

"Yeah...see you," Haru said. Makoto was about to walk off, but Haru stopped him and kissed him on the lips. "Better," Haru said.

"...Better," Makoto smiled.

They both went to their jobs and felt lonely without having the other next to them.

"Come on Haru, cheer up, you should be happy that Makoto finally found a job that he'll like. He was way too innocent to be working in a place like this to be honest," Gorou said.

"If only you knew," Haru sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gorou asked.

"Nothing," Haru grumbled.

"Well cheer up and get to work, I need to find a replacement soon since only you working here isn't going to cut it anymore," Gorou said.

"I seriously don't want to work with anyone except for Makoto," Haru said.

"Aw come on kid, things will work out soon, I'm sure you'll get use to it before you know it," Gorou said.

"Unlikely," Haru sighed. He placed his head on the counter and closed his eyes.

"Come on Haru...I'll let you take any items in the store if you want, for free!" Gorou offered.

"I already do that, especially after you made me try out that lotion that gave me a rash for two weeks," Haru grumbled.

"Now I apologized for that, and how was I suppose to know there was possibly a tiny chance it has poison ivy in there?" Gorou asked.

"I don't know, maybe from the ingredient list, the origins of the bottle, or maybe the fact that it literally says poison ivy in its name and that this lotion was suppose to be meant for masochists," Haru said.

"Point taken. Look kid, how about I close up shop early and you just go and organize your thoughts," Gorou suggested.

"Thanks Gorou," Haru said.

"No problem," Gorou smiled. Suddenly, the door opened and someone came into the store. "Sorry buddy, but we're going to close up shop early today, so if you want something, you better be quick or come back tomorrow," Gorou said.

"A-actually, I came over for a job offer," a familiar voice said.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"H-hey," Makoto said nervously.

"Look who came back, what brings you here Makoto? And what's this about wanting a job offer? Aren't you already working at a bookstore?" Gorou asked.

"I am....it's just..turns out they didn't really need that many people to work...so...most of my shifts are a bit...short...and I would feel really bored if I didn't do something on my extra time...so...I thought I could work part time here? I might have to change shifts so it'll connect with my shifts at the bookstore...but...I do hope you'll have me come back," Makoto said.

"...Kid...welcome back," Gorou said as he patted Makoto on the back. "If you haven't shown up, then Haru here would still be feeling depressed."

"Shut up and leave already, don't you have to find out about that new dildo model that just been released?" Haru said.

"Shoot, you're right, I'll leave everything to you two!" Gorou said as he quickly left the shop.

"...Well...looks like we're back to normal," Makoto smiled.

"Right...now start cleaning the bathroom," Haru said.

"E-eh? We're not going to be talking about this?" Makoto asked.

"I said start cleaning the bathroom, or else I'll deduct your pay," Haru threatened.

"Oh come on, I just started working here again, give me a break," Makoto sighed. He grabbed the mop and bucket and entered the bathroom. He looked around and realize that the bathroom was still pretty clean. "How am I suppose to clean when it's already clean?"

"We'll just have to make it dirty then," Haru said from behind.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Makoto shrieked.

Haru simply hugged him. Makoto looked down and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Haru and hugged him in return.

"I miss you," Haru said.

"Even though we saw each other this morning," Makoto chuckled.

"That was way too long ago...I want to see Makoto everyday, I want to see you during work, I want to see you when I go home...Makoto...please move in with me," Haru said.

"Haru...yes...I'll move in with you," Makoto smiled.

"Great...that way...rent will be much more cheaper if we split it between us," Haru said.

"Hey, with me having two jobs now, I'm pretty sure we won't have any money problems," Makoto said.

"Good, cause I want to spend some of that money on items that'll make you have the best orgasm," Haru smirked.

"...I...I'll be looking forward to it," Makoto blushed. Haru kissed Makoto on the lips and the two were on the ground.

"I love you Makoto, and thank you for being stubborn from the very beginning," Haru said.

"I love you too, Haru, and I'm so glad you're such a sadist," Makoto said.

The two continue to kiss, unaware that there were a few customers waiting for someone to assist them, but the two honestly didn't care, especially if someone hears them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Seriously, I didn't think this one was going to be that long, but my brain just kept on making the story more and more complex or something like that, but I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it and left those kudos! Really appreciated them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you all look forward to the next story. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was suppose to make this into a one-shot, but somehow my mind ended up making this into a multiple chapter story, so...hope you enjoyed this and get ready for the next chapter!


End file.
